


Piano Lesson

by Joyful



Category: Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-04
Updated: 2012-01-04
Packaged: 2017-10-28 21:44:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/312481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyful/pseuds/Joyful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set during "Catching Fire," Madge gives Katniss a piano lesson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Piano Lesson

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbetaed and really sappy. But the series is so angsty, I thought we could use a little fluff. :)

Katniss took deep breaths as she sat on the piano bench. Madge's hand slid gently over her back, straightening her shoulders and pressing against her spine to remind Katniss to hold her back straight. Madge had shown Katniss the proper posture a thousand times, but it never felt right. It was an awkward and rigid position, so different from the liquid movements she used for hunting. But she didn't need to hunt anymore, and the ability to play the piano was a skill expected of a young lady of her new "status."

"Lift your chin up," Madge instructed gently, placing two fingers under Katniss' chin to lift her head gently. The contact felt electric, like when Katniss stood too close to the active fence around the woods. "You want to look at the music notes, not your fingers."

"But how will I be sure to hit the right keys?" Katniss asked. Her voice quavered slowly, and she swallowed. Why did it do that? She didn't quite know.

"Start at the beginning," Madge instructed, her hands on Katniss' shoulders. Katniss could feel the weight of them over the fancy Capitol-made blouse against her skin. Madge's touch was different than her mother's and Prim's, but it was different from Peeta's and Gale's as well. Every movement Madge made was with purpose, and there was a quiet ferocity in everything she did.

When they were young, Katniss envied Madge. Madge who always had fine clothes and enough to eat. But now that Katniss was a celebrity, she understood Madge better. Madge, the Mayor's daughter. Who always had to be the perfect, shining example of a district child. Madge, who was never free to say what she thought, or do what she wanted, or lose her temper, or show any emotion in public. Madge, who wealthy as she was, would never be free to make her own choices. The closer Katniss and Madge got, the more Katniss realized that they were both caged birds. But unlike Katniss, this was not a new state of being for Madge.

"No, not like that," Madge said. She leaned over Katniss, pressing her chest against Katniss' back, placing her hands over Katniss' on the keys.

Katniss could feel Madge's breath hot on her cheek, hear Madge's quiet hum against her ear.

"Like this," Madge breathed quietly, and guided Katniss' fingers to the proper keys.

Katniss felt her face grow hot with her blush, but didn't understand why. There was a pleasant, warm feeling in her chest, like that one special kiss with Peeta in the cave. Only this time, the feeling was stronger and even more confusing. Madge was a girl, her friend, her companion. Why would Madge's lips so close to her ear make Katniss feel this way? Madge let out another breath, and Katniss felt goosebumps raise up across her neck and the backs of her forearms. Her fingers stuttered over the keys.

"Katniss, are you all right?" Madge asked, sitting down on the bench next to her. Katniss' friend slid close to her, so that their hips and thighs were pressed together, and looked into Katniss' eyes.

Katniss wasn't entirely sure what she saw in Madge's eyes. There was genuine love and affection there, but Madge didn't look at her with hero-worship or expectation or pity. There was something else between them. Something else in those eyes. A kinship Katniss had never felt with another person before. Not with the comrade who'd fought through the arena with her; not with the hunting partner she'd grown up with. This was something new.

"I'm not sure," Katniss confessed. The strange, warm, tingling was still in her chest and had moved to her stomach, now filled with butterflies. She stared straight into Madge's eyes, and watched the blonde blush as she refused to break eye contact. An awkward smile broke across Madge's face.

In that moment, Katniss made her decision. Unlike all the kisses she'd shared with Peeta, or the stolen kiss from Gale, Katniss wanted this. Madge's lips were full and red, and sparkled slightly with a light gloss that Madge applied every morning. Katniss wanted to know if they were as soft as they looked, and pressed her lips against Madge's.

She felt Madge stiffen momentarily, but Katniss held the kiss. It was softer and gentler than any she'd had before. Madge's lips tasted lightly of strawberries--the gloss Katniss realized--and she smelled sweet, with some light perfume. When she broke the kiss for a breath, her eyes searched Madge's face. Madge let out a slow breath, that was nearly a moan.

"Am I dreaming?" she whispered.

"No," Katniss promised.

Madge slipped an arm around Katniss and pressed their lips together again. This time Katniss parted hers and Madge slipped her tongue inside Katniss' mouth. Katniss embraced Madge as they kissed and noticed the feeling of Madge in her arms. Madge was so much softer and more delicate than either of the two boys who'd embraced her previously. Kissing Madge was so very different than kissing a boy. The heat in her chest had spread everywhere, and she felt electrified. She never wanted to stop this kissing.

Unfortunately, a floorboard creaked and Madge flew out of her arms and hit her feet in a second. When Mayor Undersee walked into the room, Madge was guiding Katniss' hands back onto the keys.

"Hello Katniss, having another lesson?" the Mayor asked.

"Yes sir," Katniss answered, willing her voice not to crack. "A new lesson."

"Will you be staying for dinner?" Mayor Undersee asked.

"Yes Papa," Madge said. "I'm going to help Katniss on a dress design after dinner."

"Very good," the Mayor said. "I'll let you girls get back to what you were doing."

The Mayor nodded at the two teenagers before leaving the parlor. Katniss let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

"He'll be listening for the music," Madge whispered. "We need to keep up the lesson. After dinner we'll be alone in my room."

"Okay," Katniss said, a genuine smile spreading across her face. She couldn't wait.

*end*


End file.
